


On a Whim

by Macs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Future Fic, M/M, derek and stiles need to get their act together and admit they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs/pseuds/Macs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot changes in 8 years. When Stiles first got the letter of acceptance he would never have guessed the direction his life would take him.</p>
<p>Now's hes contemplating a job back home, the place he hasn't returned to in 8 years. The place where his once friends reside, the friends he slowly stopped talking to over the years. The place where the man he is still in love with is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This a new fic of mine. I haven't written in quite a while, but this idea popped into my head. So forgive me if I am a bit rusty.
> 
> Please note I do not know whether Cambridge offers the course talked about in this fix, the course and the statements regarding it are purely fictional.
> 
> I welcome any comments, and would love to know what anyone thinks, feels could be improved, or what they reckon should happen in this story. The story isn't all mapped out and I would love to hear ideas.

He wiped his eyes to just be sure, that it said accepted, that it said he had a place. No thought had ever crossed his mind that he would actually get in. But, he did.

When he first began looking at colleges all he knew was that he wanted, no needed to learn about mythology, folklore and legends. The origin of it all, the way it impacted history. All of it. He had applied for Cambridge on a bit of a whim. They had a course dedicated to everything he wanted to do. It was renowned, better than every college in America. Still, it was only a whim.

 

 

Stiles fell back against his bed, the acceptance letter still clutched tightly between his fingers. He hadn’t even contemplated what he would do if he actually got in. He couldn’t just leave his dad, his friends, his entire life and move to another country. Could he?

 

~~~~

 

Stiles climbed into his jeep, Derek’s message saying for everyone to go to his loft was a welcome distraction. The minute he told his dad about the letter, the sheriff wouldn’t let up, saying Stiles had to go, how could he pass up an opportunity like this?

 

Stiles’ mind briefly returned to Derek’s message requesting him and all their friends to come over. What would he need to tell them all, that he needed them all there at the same time?

 

Stiles pulled back the large, eternally unlocked door of Derek’s loft.

 

“Yo, Derek.” Stiles yelled, his voice echoing off the high ceiling.

 

Derek walked around, from inside the kitchen.

“Hey.”

 

“Where is everyone? I thought you said you wanted to talk as a group.” Stiles said glancing at the very empty loft.

 

“They’ll be here in like 15, I wanted to tell you first though.” Derek said, grin plastered across his face.

 

“Tell me what?” Stiles replied face screwed up in confusion.

 

“I proposed! I proposed to Jen and she said yes. I’m getting married Stiles!” Derek was all but jumping off the walls.

 

Stiles had heard what people said it felt like to be heartbroken, though he never thought it would actually be physically painful. Stiles had been in love with Derek for years, he couldn’t tell you when he first fell in love with him, the way he felt about him just kind of grew and grew.

 

He’d never acted on it, Derek being Scott’s brother and three years older than them and what.

 

And then there was Jennifer. Derek and her had been dating since they were like 15, one of those sappy high school sweetheart stories. It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t like Jennifer, because there wasn’t much you couldn’t like about her.

 

And then there was the fact that she made Derek happy. She had always made Derek happy. That’s why Derek absolutely loved her. Stiles had always been able to see how much he loved her.

 

He’d thought he would outgrow his crush eventually, thought he had already. Well, obviously not. He knew deep down he’d never have Derek, but it didn’t stop the ache that was piercing through his chest in that moment.

 

So he did the only thing that he could do.

 

“Congratulations, I’m so happy before you man,” he said, plastering the best fake smile he could on his face. He knew it didn’t reach his eyes, but Derek was so excited he didn’t notice.

 

Derek swept him up in a bear hug laughing before releasing him.

 

 

“I wanted to tell you all, but you would have told Scott and Scott would have told Kira, and then Kira would have not been able to keep it a secret from Jen. I’m just so happy, she makes me so happy.”

 

 

Stiles heart broke just a little bit more. It was his most closely kept secret, how he felt about Derek, and it was going to stay that way.

 

 

“I’m really happy for you. You guys are great together.”

 

 

“I asked you here early-” Derek started, but Stiles quickly cut him off.

 

 

“I actually have some news too. I got accepted into Cambridge University, and I’m going to go.”

 

 

It was in that second Stiles made up his mind. He was going to go, to escape as far as he could, to study about what he was most passionate about, but to also find a way, if there was any at all, that he could move on from Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' revelation to Derek is interrupted by the entrance of the group. Amidst the reactions to Derek's announcement how is Stiles going to break it to everyone that he has decided to leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those that commented/ left kudos, bookmarked and read the beginnings of this story. I greatly appreciate it. This chapter is still setting the scene. The next few chapters will be where the story really kicks off. Once again hope you enjoy and please comment and let me know what you think and any suggestions or improvements.

Stiles’ revelation met with silence. Derek opening and closing his mouth a few times, seemingly unable to respond.

 

Their silence was broken by the sounds of the group all piling through Derek’s front door.

 

“I bought pizza dear brother of mine, no group meeting can ever occur without pizza,” Scott booms, slinging an arm over Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek breaks from Stiles’ gaze and turns to look at Scott, murmuring a quiet thanks.

 

Shortly after they are laying all over Derek’s couches. Scott in the middle, with Kira close to his side, Danny and Isaac on either side of them and with Lydia and Jackson taking the lounge chair. Stiles was awkwardly perched on the stool at the edge fo the sofa.

 

Derek was sitting atop of the coffee table in the middle of the couches.

 

“Well, get on with it, why did you call us all here?” Jackson snarks.

 

“Get off you high horse asshole, I’m getting to it,” Derek retorts.

 

“So, you guys know how I have been with Jen for 3 years now. Well, I’ve been thinking lately how I can’t see myself with anyone else, that she is it for me, the love of my life, and that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. So yesterday, I proposed… and she said yes!” Derek had returned to mood he was in earlier when he told Stiles.

 

Like that, the room exploded in congratulations, hugs and kisses. Someone found some champagne and beer and before they all knew it they were drinking and toasting to the amazing news.

 

“So where is this fiancé of yours then?” Lydia piped up amidst all the celebration.

 

“She’s gone to her mums to tell her. I wish I could have gone but I just couldn’t take the time off work.” Derek replied.

 

Derek had just started working as a junior partner at the Beacon Hills office for one of the big New York law firms. There was no way he could have taken time off so soon. Jennifer had it a bit more flexible, being a high school teacher and what not.

 

Stiles quietly snuck away to the kitchen amidst the celebration. He skulled the rest of his beer before taking a shaky breath. He was happy for Derek, he really was, but this…the celebrating, it made it really hard to be. Then there was the fact that he had basically decided on the spot that he was going to move countries for gods sake!

 

He cracked open another beer from the fridge and skulled half of it immediately, leaning back against the kitchen bench.

 

 

“Stiles?” Lydia’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

 

 

Plastering on another fake smile he replied, “hey Lyds.”

 

 

“Are you okay?” She was met with only silence and a quirked eyebrow on Stiles’ part.

 

 

“Come on Stiles, I know how you feel about Derek. You can’t tell me that you are okay after all this.”

 

 

“I’m leaving Lydia.”

 

 

“You’re leaving? What are you talking about? Please don’t tell me this is about Derek, you are so much better than that.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles blanked, looking at her.

 

 

“Come on Stiles, I know how you feel about Derek. Don’t act oblivious.”

 

 

Stiles just blinked a few times. How could she know? Well, it was Lydia.

 

 

“It’s…It’s not about Derek. I got accepted to Cambridge, and I…I have to go. I’m just going to get swallowed up here, I just…I just can’t stay here.”

 

 

Lydia gave him a small smile before pulling him in for a hug.

 

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, before holding her tighter.

 

 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 

 

They slowly released each other. Stiles looked out around the corner at the group all laughing on the couches.

 

 

“I have to tell everyone.”

 

 

“I suppose you do.”

 

 

With that they both downed a large gulp of their drinks. Stiles put down his beer before slowly heading over to the group.

 

 

“Guys, I have some news that I need to tell you as well, while you’re all here anyway I guess, have to tell you at some point…” Stiles babbled.

 

They all quieted down, waiting for Stiles to say something.

 

 

“I got accepted into Cambridge University in England, and I’m going to accept the place…I’m leaving.”

 

 

He was met with dead silence. A few mouths were hanging open before the commotion began.

 

“What do you mean-”

 

 

“You can’t be-”

 

 

“What are you talking about-”

 

 

Everybody continued to talk over each other until Stiles could finally quiet them down.

 

 

“I applied, never dreaming that I would get in. It’s the best university to study folklore and mythology at. It’s the best opportunity that I could have for what I want to study and… I think it will be best for me. So I’m leaving.”

 

 

Stiles glanced at Lydia as he said the last part of his response to have her give him a tiny smile in support.

 

 

~~~~

 

Stiles was well and truly tipsy by the time the group was all getting up to leave. He couldn’t deal with all the questions they were giving him, where was he going to live? Was he going to work? What had his dad said? Was he sure this was what he wanted?

 

Right then all he wanted was to be out of the situation he was in, at home in bed where no one would bother him, if only life were that easy.

 

 

They slowly piled out of Derek’s door, but just as Stiles was about to leave his arm was grabbed.

 

 

“What is it Derek?” he asked, looking at where his friends heads were disappearing down the stairs.

 

 

“I need to ask you something.”

 

 

Stiles heart picked up a bit.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I know that you are Scott’s best friend, but over the past few years you have been a really great friend to me and supported me through everything. You’ve always been there. I guess what I’m trying to ask is will you be my best man? I know the wedding will be after you start university but you’ll come back won’t you? You have to.” Derek’s dopey grin was back and Stiles was back to how he was feeling at the beginning of the night, forcing a smile onto his face.

 

 

“Why me? I would have thought you would pick Scott or even Isaac?”

 

 

“Because Stiles, you are really important to me and I really treasure your friendship. I never want to lose it. So, will you be my best man? Will you come back for my wedding?”

 

 

“Of course Derek. Wouldn’t miss you getting married for the world.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A job offer has Stiles drawn back to the life he once had...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments, I really appreciate all and any feedback. Sorry for how long this chapter has taken to go up, have had it written for a while but was trying to get it how I wanted it. Hopefully some of the questions from the comments will be answered in this chapter or in the coming chapters. Once again, hope you enjoy and please comment!

8 years later

 

~~~~

 

 

Stiles flicked the light on before dropping his car keys down on the side table near the door of his apartment and taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hook. He turned around as Ryan closed the door gently giving him a small smile before he removed his own coat.

 

 

“I’m stuffed, and you know I hardly ever say that,” Stiles laughed as he flopped onto the couch rubbing his stomach.

 

 

“Well, you were the one who insisted on an extra serving of chocolate cake,” Ryan said as he walked over and gave Stiles’ shoulder a rub before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

 

 

“Want a drink?” he said over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.

 

 

“Sure, whatever you’re having,” Stiles yelled back before turning the TV on.

 

 

He moved down the couch so he was resting against the end of it as Ryan sat down and cuddled into his side, handing him a cider as they began to watch whatever rom-com was on the TV, Ryan cuddling into Stiles’ side.

 

 

~~~~

 

Stiles woke with a quiet groan. He blinked away the blur to realise he was still on the couch, but they had moved position. He was lying down with Ryan on top of him, a perk of the wide couch. The TV was flickering with home shopping programs against the darkness, volume on mute. Must be pretty late then.

 

 

He carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

 

 

“Hey,” Ryan whispered into his chest as he woke up.

 

 

“We should go to bed.”

 

 

“Mhmm, I’m pretty comfy here though,” Ryan replied looking up at Stiles with a grin.

 

 

Stiles let out a laugh and gently pushed Ryan up off him and they both got off the couch before grabbing the remote, turning the TV off and linking his fingers with Ryan's. He lifted Ryan’s hand in his and kissed the back of it.

 

“Come on,” he said as he pulled them along towards his bedroom.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

Stiles ran his fingertips up and down his boyfriend’s bare back, his other hand, carding through Ryan’s curly, sandy blonde hair.

 

 

“Tonight was perfect,” Stiles whispered into the darkness, hardly even registering he had said the words.

 

 

“It really was,” Ryan whispered into his chest pausing slightly before continuing, “this is goodbye, isn’t it.”

 

 

The words lingered in the silence of the night, the weight of what they meant settling in.

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

A few seconds of silence passed before Stiles kept speaking.

 

 

“I was offered a job back in the States and I… I decided I’m going to take it.”

 

 

More silence surrounded the pair as Stiles’ words sunk in for the both of them.

 

 

A few more seconds of silence passed as Stiles words sunk in to both of them.

 

 

“I hope he makes you happy,” Ryan whispered, whilst gently running his fingers over Stiles’ chest.

 

 

“What…” Stiles startled.

 

 

“You and I both know I have never had your heart Stiles, not completely at least. He must be something really special.” There was no malice behind his reply as he continued to run his fingers over Stiles’ chest in a soothing motion.

 

 

“I know he’s not the reason you are going back, but go after him, when you get home. You deserve to have everything you want in the world Stiles, especially someone you can love with your whole heart. I really hope he makes you happy.”

 

 

Stiles pushed the hair off Ryan’s forehead and presses a light kiss to it, silent for a few moments.

 

 

“I love you, so so much.”

 

 

“I know, I love you too. Always,” Ryan whispers back.

 

 

The pair of them lay like that, until the morning sun came up, neither falling sleep, but neither saying anything, as no more words were needed.

 

~~~~

 

 

Stiles had been with Ryan for close to two years. They had met when Stiles was teaching some classes at Cambridge, Ryan was part of the IT department and was the one always called when the technology in the rooms Stiles was teaching in would not agree to work with him.

 

It had gotten to the point that half the time Ryan would just turn up to Stiles classes and stay the entire time. Their relationship just kind of grew from there, coffee one day and then it became like they had always been together to everyone around them.

 

He was Stiles’ first real relationship since he had moved to England, the first one that actually meant something to him. He was the first person that had allowed Stiles to forget about Derek for a bit.

 

Ryan was everything he could have wanted really, and everything he did want. But Ryan was right, there was a part of Stiles that he would never be able to have, that little part of Stiles’ heart that would always be Derek’s no matter how much he didn’t want it to be. 

 

 

Stiles had received the call a week earlier, from NYU in conjunction with the Smithsonian, offering him a job to work at the university in the history department and to work in education and exhibits between the university and the museum.

 

He couldn’t deny that it was pretty much his dream job being offered to him on a silver platter. He knew he was going to accept the offer the minute they asked. That was why Stiles wanted the night to be special, a last memory with Ryan before everything was going to change.

 

Stiles knew that Ryan had figured something had been going on with him over the past week. Ryan hadn’t asked anything about it though. That was one of the things Stiles loved most about Ryan. Ryan was the type to just accept people for who they were, regardless of their past. He had never questioned why Stiles didn’t keep in contact or talk about his friends back home. He never asked why he didn’t visit his dad. Ryan had surprised Stiles in bed that night though, when he said he always knew he was in love with someone else. Stiles had to give him credit though, Ryan always seemed to be able to work everyone out, never asking the questions because he had already figured them out. He probably knew Stiles’ better than he knew himself at that moment.

 

Stiles hadn’t seen any of his friends since the day he had left to come to England eight years ago. He hadn’t seen his dad for five years, his dad unable to get off work and save enough to come over, and Stiles always making excuses as to why he could not come back to Beacon Hills.

 

 

To begin with there had been skype calls with the entire group and messages flooding in all the time. Stiles slowly began to decrease contact until eventually he left all their messages unanswered and the messages stopped coming.

 

 

He had stopped contact just after the last conversation he had with Derek, almost two years after her had left. He told him that he was not coming back for his wedding. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Derek the main reason he wasn’t coming back. Sure, it wasn’t the easiest thing to afford, let alone he wasn’t really able to miss the amount of class he would have to if he went. Those reasons were all true and they were what he told Derek, but it was more if Stiles went back, he didn’t think there was any way in the world that he could sit through Derek’s wedding pretending to be happy for him when really it would split his heart in half. Stiles had only just managed to be able to forget the way Derek made him feel, and he wasn’t going to jeopardise that.

 

 

Now though, Stiles would be going back to it all. He would see all the people from the life that he thought he would never go back to. And he would see the one person that no matter how hard he tried he could never quite forget.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

Stiles hands the cab driver his fare before stepping out, duffle bag in hand. The rest of his belongings would be arriving in a couple days.

 

He walks up, takes a deep breath and knocks on the front door he hasn’t walked through for the past eight years.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is short, but it is just setting the scene and the introduction to the story. I'll try to post as much as I can, though I am really busy with university, I will do my best!


End file.
